Miss Troublemaker
by Emilia-tan
Summary: Kebohongan paling menyeramkan adalah membohongi dirimu sendiri . Chapter 1 : Sentuhan Pertama Warning !Don't like Don't Read !


**Bagian 1 : Sentuhan Pertama**

 **Special thank's for mangaka Naruto** **Mashashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut Raven sedang asik bergelung di alam bawah sadarnya. Tubuhnya dililit selimut tebal membentuk buntalan persis seperti kue gulung. Sinar mentari mulai merasuk melalui celah-celah jendela kaca kamarnya. Dirinya agak sedikit terusik dengan pancaran sinarnya yang menembus pori-pori wajahnya. Tapi matanya masihlah terpejam. Entah apa yang membuatnya enggan menampakkana kedua obsidiannya.

 **Kriet...**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Menampakkan kaki – kaki jenjangnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah sisi ranjang. Dari raut mukanya dia tampak kesal melihat pemandangan yang tersaji.

" SUKE...". Panggil gadis tersebut pada seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya

Sedikit mengguncang-guncang gulungan selimut tersebut dengan kesal

" SASUKE cepatlah bangun... " Gadis itu menyibak selimut tebal sehingga menampakkan tubuh lelaki yang dia panggil Sasuke.

"Hn" terdengar suara parau seorang lelaki yang masih setia memeluk seonggok guling.

"Sudah jam setengah 7 tuan perfect. Cepatlah. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan dihari pertama semester II ".

"APPPAA? SETENGAH 7 " orang yang dipanggil Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan tidak elitnya . sedangkan Gadis yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah konyol lelaki yang bernama a.k.a Sasuke tersebut. ' Dasar tuan perfect ,padahal bel masuk sekolah masih 1 jam lagi' pikir gadis tersebut.

" Keluarlah, aku akan mandi " Ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong punggung gadis tersebut dan menggiringnya untuk keluar kamar.

" Cepatlah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu ". Sahut gadis tersebut

" Haik...haik..." balas Sasuke dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi Sasuke segera memakai seragam SMAnya. Dia mengambil dasi sekolahnya dan melilitkannya ke kerah kemeja yang dipakainya tangannya menyentuh pin silver di kerah bajunya lalu dia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas.

Kemudian tanpa sadar matanya menangkap pantulan sebuah benda panjang di cermin tepat di depan dirinya. Dia menoleh ke arah benda itu berada dan menghampirinya. Tangannya menyentuh dan menggenggam benda tersebut. Dia mengamati benda tersebut beberada detik dan segera memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam laci. Sebuah Benda Panjang sebuah Pita Berwarna Merah.

Sasuke kini berada di ruang makan bersama gadis yang membangunkan dirinya. Sasuke sedang menikmati sarapan paginya bersama gadis tersebut.

" oh ya Suke nanti setelah pulang sekolah antar aku ke minimarket ya? " pinta gadis tersebut

" Hn, untuk apa ?"

" Ibu menyuruhku membeli sayuran, kau tahu dia ingin membuat Kimchi setelah menonton drama korea kesukaannya, Huh " Ucapnya ketus

" Hn, Ibumu memang penggila korea " ucap Sasuke dan gadis tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke

" Aku selesai " Ucap Sasuke kembali dan meletakkan sendoknya

" Hn, tunggu ya Sasu aku akan membereskan ini semua".

Sasuke mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat gadis tadi yang sekarang sedang berdiri membelakangi pagar tembok rumahnya.

" Kau tidak lupa mengunci rumahmu kan Suke".

" Hn" jawab sasuke dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci rumah ditangannya

Gadis tersebut mengangguk mengerti

" Ayo Suke kita berangkat " Ajak gadis tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya disertai senyuman yang menawan.

Sasuke membalas uluran tangan gadis tersebut .

"Haik...Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan lokernya, membuka resleting tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mengambil buku-buku tebal dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya dalam loker lalu menguncinya. Saat akan beranjak dari ruang loker seseorang datang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Kaichou ada masalah".

"Hn, ada apa shikamaru" balas sasuke bingung dengan kedatangan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

" Dia bikin ulah lagi" kata seseorang anak lelaki berambut kuncir mirip bernama Shikamaru

" Dia? " tanya Sasuke bingung

" DIAAAA... yang biasanya bikin rusuh ". Sasuke mengangguk mengerti Dia yang di maksud Shikamaru.

" apa lagi ulahnya " Ucap sasuke menampakkan sedikit kekesalan

" Kau lihat saja sendiri, Ayo ! "

Sasuke tidak percaya dihari pertama semester II dirinya sudah harus menangani masalah kesiswaan. Ini semua gara-gara si " DIA" . Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal. Kapan orang itu akan berhenti membuat masalah. Batin Sasuke

" MISS TROUBLEMAKER " Gerutunya

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tampak seorang siswi perempuan berambut Biru ke unguan menindih tubuh seorang siswi perempuan juga yang berambut merah. Tangan kirinya menjambak rambut siswi dibawahnya sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menampar kedua pipi gadis tersebut secara bergantian. Tampak raut mukanya penuh amarah sedangkan gadis dibawahnya hanya diam tidak berkutik dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil ketakutan , sedangkan 2 siswi lain hanya bergidik ngeri menonton adegan tersebut.

 **PLAK**

" Ayo katakan sekali lagi "

 **PLAK**

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut busukmu"

" g-g-omen, ma-maafkan a-aku hiks" pinta gadis berambut merah tersebut dengan isakan tangis

" tidak semudah itu kau kumaafkan, Keparat " Tangannya sudah mengayun untuk manampar pipi Gadis berambut merah. Kemudian

 **BRAKKK**

seseorang datang dan menghentikan aksinya

" SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD KEPARAT HYUUGA" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan

" Sa-sasuke-kun t-tolong aku " rengek gadis berambut merah

" CIH, DASAR PENGGANGGU " Seseorang yang dipanggil Hyuuga menghentikan aksinya tapi tidak beranjak dari tubuh gadis berambut merah. Bahkan kepalanya tidak menoleh sedikitkan kepada lelaki yang menghentikan aksinya tersebut

" Cepat lepaskan Karin" Sasuke memegang punggung Hinata

 **PLAK**

Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan menatap pria itu tajam

" Jangan MENYENTUHKU " kata gadis yang di panggil Hyuuga dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke punggung bekas sentuhan tangan Sasuke.

" Cepat lepaskan karin. Kau ingin jadi Preman,Hah?"

Hinata beranjak dari tubuh Karin dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke tanpa gentar.

" Aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada si Rambut Api itu " telunjuknya mengarah kepada Karin.

" Dan kau hampir membunuhnya" Tegas Sasuke dengan mata yang juga menatap balik pemilik obsidian ametyst di depannya.

" Dia pantas mendapatkannya, karena sudah mengataiku JALANG di belakangku " teriak Hinata penuh amarah

" Kalau kau tidak mau dikatai seperti itu harusnya kau menjaga sikapmu Hyuuga "

" Ah aku lupa kalau kau itu sama saja dengan mereka. KA-I-CHOU , tuan sok Berkuasa "

" Lalu kau apa? Gadis bar-bar yang mengandalkan kekuatan dan emosi untuk memukuli temannya yang lemah ?"

" Hah kau benar, aku memang gadis seperti itu " ucap Hinata tega, mata amethysnya menatap tajam Onyx di depannya.

" Dan inget aku tidak punya TEMAN , apalagi teman seperti mereka".

Mereka bertatapan dengan pancaran aura hitam. Sasuke memutus tatapan mereka dan mendekati Karin.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Karin "

" Haik, Arigato Sasuke-kun"

Hinata menatap dua orang tersebut dengan jijik

" Hyuuga minta maaflah pada Karin, dan aku tidak akan melaporkanmu hari ini ".

" Laporkan saja, aku tidak peduli " balas Hinata dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin

" Karin, kau juga salah. kali ini aku juga akan memaafkanmu. Tapi lain kali kau harus menjaga bicaramu ".

" Gomen Sasuke-kun dan terimakasih "

" Sudahlah, lain kali jangan berurusan lagi dengan gadis itu".

"Haik:" Karin tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan disusul temannya yang ikut berjalan disampingnya.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hyuuga, Kaichou ? tanya Shikamaru penasaran

" Oey darimana saja kau? "

" Aku di luar, tapi aku melihat tindakan Heroikmu " kata Shikamaru dan menepuk bahu Sasuke

" Aku akan memaksa dia untuk minta maaf pada Karin "

" Kau tidak melaporkannya ?"

Sasuke menjelaskan kalau dia tidak melaporkan Hinata karena dia tidak mau menghancurkan hari pertamanya, dan merusak image kelas mereka. Selama ini kelas mereka jadi minus gara-gara kelakuan Hinata. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar kelas lain menghina kelas kebanggaannya. Apalagi Karin juga salah, dan sebenarnya lukanya juga tidak terlalu parah, hanya pipinya sedikit terlihat bengkak.

" Kau selalu peduli padanya " ucap Shikamaru Lirih tapi masih sedikit terdengar oleh Sasuke

" Aku membencinya " . balas Sasuke

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, entah apa makna senyumannya.

Sedangkan di tempat pertengkaran dua gadis tadi, dua siswi lain yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mulai mendekati Karin setelah mereka tinggal bertiga

" Karin, kau tidak apa-apa" ucap khawatir ke dua sahabat karin

" hmm" Karin menggeleng dan berdiri dibantu kedua temannya.

" Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan JALANG tadi " Desis Karin dengan tatapan kebenciannya

" Aku dan Matsuri pasti akan membantumu balas dendam padanya " Karin memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya dan mereka bertiga tersenyum licik

" Terimakasih Shion, Matsuri kalian memang sahabatku — oh iya rahasiakan masalah ini juga, aku tidak mau berurursan dengan Dewan Guru ". Kata Karin pada Matsuri dan Shion

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang toilet yang sepi yang hanya tampak satu orang didalamnya. Seseorang gadis berdiri di depan cermin wastafel. Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin wastafel, matanya menajam menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Dia mengingat kejadian menyebalkan barusan. Dalam hati dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang disuruh Sasuke sang Kaichou.

" Bnagsat! mereka pikir mereka siapa, beraninya mengataiku dibelakang" ucap Hinata dengan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

" Lalu, memangnya siapa DIA, beraninya dia menyuruhku minta maaf" .ucap Hinata kesal

" mereka hanya lalat-lalat kecil yang hanya iri dengan diriku— ah tentu saja aku adalah primadona di Sekolah ini. Ucap Hinata membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

 **Tes**... tapi matanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air

" Bodoh kenapa dengan mataku ini" Hinata mengusap kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata dan menatap kecewa dirinya di cermin yang tampak menangis.

" ini pasti karena mataku iritasi, dasar debu bodoh, sialan, hiksss " Hinata terus berbicara kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjongkok dan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar meredam suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terdengar seperti isakan .

Dia lalu berdiri mengeluarkan alat makeupnya dari dalam tas slempangnya. Menyapukan bedak ke wajahnya, mengoles bibirnya yang sudah berwarna pink dengan lipgloss. Dalam sekejap penampilannya tampak lebih Fresh dan Cantik kembali

Dia tersenyum bangga, dan menyisir rambut panjangnya yang digerai dan sedikit kusut karena pertengkarannya dengan si rambut merah.

Sempurna .

Dia segera memasukkan alat makeupnya. Menepuk-nepuk seragamnya, membuka kancing blazernya dan mengambil tasnya kemudian tersenyum di depan cermin dengan sedikit bergaya.

" Hinata , kau memang cantik —" Hinata tersenyum dan seketika senyumannya berubah jadi seringaian lalu berubah menjadi datar dan terkesan angkuh. Lalu dia melenggang keluar toilet.

 **Kriettttt**...

Tanpa disadari seseorang keluar dari dalam ruang toilet dalam yang ada di ruang wastafel tersebut. Sepertinya Hinata tadi tidak menyadari kalau di ruangan tersebut masih ada satu orang lagi.

" Kuso gara-gara orang-orang sialan itu, aku jadi terjebak didalam toilet wanita" gerutu seorang siswa laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari balik wc yang berada dalam ruang toilet tersebut.

Dia menatap cermin di depan wastafel,

" Sudah ku duga, gadis itu memang menarik" bibirnya terangkat menampilkan senyuman seperti seringaian.

Kemudian dia melenggang keluar secara mengendap-endap, takut ada yang memepergokinya berada di dalam toilet wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan melewati koridor dengan kaki jenjangnya, rok mininya berkibar-kibar memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus, seperti gerakan slowmotion semuanya terhipnotis oleh kehadiran sang idola mereka. semua siswa Konoha menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

ada yang membawa buku ,minuman, makanan dan benda-benda lain ketika melihat Hinata, benda-benda tersebut langsung dijatuhkan tanpa sadar, ada yang sampai mimisan dan pingsan melihat betapa seksinya Hinata. Dialah sang primadona mereka, dambaan mereka, idaman mereka. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis tercantik, terseksi, terbahenol, pokoknya gadis ter-ter di sekolah mereka. Sedangkan siswa perempuan hanya menatap sinis , marah, benci, sedih, tapi ada juga yang kagum dan iri pada Hinata. Hinata memasuki ruang kelasnya bertuliskan 3-B.

Langsung terdengar teriakan para fanboynya. Sedangkan teman perempuan sekelasnya menatap sinis dirinya. Hinata hanya acuh. Seperti biasa si primadona selalu sering menampakkan wajah juteknya tapi justru itulah daya tarik hinata. Angkuh tapi memikat.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya, para fanboynya sudah datang mengelilingi bangkunya

" Hinata-chan, terimalah bungamawar ini " siswa laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya menyerahkan bunga yang dia pegang ke Hinata.

' Baka, apa-apaan in' batin Hinata

"Minggir kau Kiba, Hinata terimalah Sandwitch ini, aku membuatnya dengan cinta" ucap seorang siswa berkacamata hitam.

" Hinata terimalah baju ini, ini khusus aku buatkan untuk kita berdua. Lihat ada foto kita dan inisial nama kita disini SASOHINA HAHAHA lihat aku juga memakainya HAHAHA" ucap fanboy Hinata yang bernama Sasori, sedangkan Hinata dalam hati bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya memakai kaos couple menjijikkan tersebut.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Shino menggerutu dengan tingkah Sasori

Lalu datang lagi satu siswa mendekati bangku Hinata

" H-hi-nata chan, aku me-mengerjakan Tu-tugas liburanmu , I-Ini " ucap seorang siswa berkacamata dengan rambut klimis dibelah tengah dengan malu – malu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Sedikit ketakutan melihat 3 pria lain yang terus menatapnya tajam

Hinata berbinar dan mengambil bukunya

" Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata senang dan mencubit pipi imut Naruto . sedangkan pria yang dicubit langsung menampakkan pipinya yang merona.

Kiba,Shino dan Sasori lagi – lagi menatap tajam Naruto yang selangkah lebih maju dari mereka. Mereka tidak percaya kalah dengan cowok paling culun di kelas mereka. Si culun bisa membuat si Ratu Es senang sedangkan usaha mereka selalu di acuhkan. Cieh bener-bener nggak level, ketus mereka dalam hati.

 **BRAKKK**

Seseorang datang dan mengganggu mereka

" Apa-apaan kau Kaichou " bentak Kiba pada Kichou a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke Ketua Kelas mereka.

" Hyuuga Ikut aku sekarang " Ucap Sasuke tegas

" Aku tidak mau" jawab Hinata dingin

" IKUT AKU SEKARANG! "

" Sasuke, Hinata-chan bilang tidak mau jangan memaksanya " saut Sasori

" Urusai, jangan ikut campur. Kalian tidak tau apa-apa"

Sasuke menggeret tangan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata meronta dan menolak geretan Sasuke

" Kaichou BRENGSEK Lepaskan aku" teriak Hinata tapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teriakan Hinata dan tetap menggeret dia keruang kesehatan. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap tajam gadis di depannya

" Aku ingin kau minta maaf pada Karin "

" Aku tidak akan minta maaf, kalau kau akan melaporkanku pada Dewan Guru , laporkan saja " ucap Hinata dingin

" Kau memukulnya, dan kau tidak mau minta maaf. Orang seperti apa dirimu ini" ucap Sasuke dengan bibir mengejek, Hinata yang melihat itu jadi tersulut emosinya

" SI RAMBUT API ITU MENGHINAKU JALANG, DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA". Ucap Hinata dengan penuh emosi

Sasuke bersedekap, matanya menatap Hinata penuh ejekan. Mata Sasuke menatap remeh penampilan Hinata. Mulai dari rok yang sangat minim yang memperlihatkan kaki putihnya yang mulus, putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

" lihatlah penampilanmu, kau pantas disebut jalang. Dan —" . telunjuknya mengarah pada dada Hinata,bukan lebih tepatnya kancing baju Hinata yang terbuka 2 kancing atasnya . Tidak itu memang sengaja Hinata buka, untuk memperlihatkan tulang selangka Hinata yang tanpa noda, ditambah dengan ukuran dadanya yang wow, seolah – olah kancing itu akan lepas karena bentuk dada Hinata yang melebihi rata-rata murid perempuan di sekolahnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari dada Hinata dengan raut meremehkan. Hinata benci, benci melihat tingkah menyebalkan kaichounya yang selalu meremehkan dirinya. Tangannya mengepal dia merunduk tapi kemudian tersenyum bukan tapi menyeringai

" Ah... bilang saya kalau kau sebenarnya juga tertarik dengan DA-DA-KU " kata Hinata dengan nada seperti menggoda. Tangannya ditempel-tempelkan ke dada Sasuke dan dia putar-putar

Sasuka membola, tapi hanya sebentar, dan sifat datarnya kembali lagi

" Cih , aku tidak tertarik pada DA-DA-MU itu " remeh sasuke dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Dada Hinata lagi.

" Aku yakin DADAMU itu penuh dengan SUMPALAN " ejek Sasuke dengan memalingkan mukanya

Gigi Hinata bergemeletukk, sialan kau Uchiha desis Hinata yang hanya di dengar dirinya. Saat ini dia benar-benar dalam diambang batas kesabaran. Dan kemudia matanya menangkap sesuatu di luar ruang UKS yang mengundang atensinya. Bibirnya tersungging ke atas menampilkan seringaian. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi. Bingung dengan senyuman misterius Hinata. Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Hinata dan mendapati seseorang memanggil namanya dan datang mendekatinya.

" SUKE-kun "

Dan

 **GREBBBB**

" Sasuke kau disini aku mencarimu ke kelas, ternyata kau disini " ucap seorang gadis kakinya memasuki ruang kesehatan. Tapi kemudian dia shock melihat peristiwa di depan matanya

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh seseuatu paling lembut di dunia, tidak, sebenarnya bukan Sasuke sengaja tapi seseorang yang memiliki benda terlembut di dunia itu sendiri yang menyentuhkan kedua tangan Sasuke ke benda terlembut itu. Sasuke menegang, matanya mengikuti arah tangannya D-DIA menyentuh OPPAI ( dada) Hinata. Lembut, halus, kenyal. Otaknya tidak bekerja, pipinya memanas, tubuhnya membatu, matanya membola. Beberapa saat kemudia dia tersadar tapi tangannya sulit meranjak. Dia menatap bibir Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, tidak itu bukan senyuman tapi itu seperti seringaian menakutkan.

 **1 detik**

 **2 detik**

 **3 detik**

" Kyaaaa, Uchiha-san kau MESUMMMM...BRENGSEKKKK "

 **PLAKKKK**

Hinata menampar pipi kanan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba , sedangkan yang ditampar hanya bengong dengan kejadian ini,

Hinata berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan dirinya dan Sakura sendiri.

Otak sasuke masih tidak bekerja dengan normal. Dia menatap Sakura bingung

 **PLAKKK**

Sakura menampar pipi kiri Sasuke

" MESUM BRENGSEK hiks " Sakura memakinya brengsek juga, Sasuke kelimpungan. Dia mendesis dan menatap pintu UKS. Benar dugaannya gadis itu masih disana dan mengintipnya. Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeram kesal. Dan merutuki kebodohannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya . Tapi dia bingung kenapa Sakura menangis .

Setelah ini dia akan buat perhitugan pada MISS TROUBLEMAKER itu.. sebelumnya dia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Sakura. MATI KAU SASUKE .

Hinata berlari dengan senyuman kemenangan di bibirnya. Dalam hati dia sangat puas sudah mengerjai si Kaichounya. Langkahnya melambat, diambilnya hanphone keluaran terbaru dari saku blazernya. Menyelami dunia maya, tangannya mengklik link situs berita yang menyita perhatiannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat benda persegi panjang tersebut saat membaca isi berita tersebut.

'Sepertinya dia tampak bahagia dengan pacar barunya—'. Hinata mendengus. ' sepertinya aku harus membolos di hari pertama sekolah. Huft'. Obsidiannya tampak memanas.

 **BRUKKK**

"Ouch" Hinata mengaduh

Seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak lengannya

"Gomennasai, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap orang tersebut, Hinata hanya melihat sekilas orang tersebut. Hinata menggeleng dan buru – buru lari meninggalkan orang tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan tetap berdiam diri. Menengadah ke arah matahari . Tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke saku sedangkan tangan kanannya dia angkat untuk menhalau matahari yang menembus retinanya.

" Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya menangis".

Bel sudah berbunyi, pelajaran pertama kelas 3-B diisi oleh Orochimaru Sensei. Suasana kelas tampak hening. Maklum, Guru yang satu ini salah satu guru killer di Sekolah ini. Jadi para muridnya tampak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Tidak tahu juga sebenarnya mereka benar-benar mengikuti pelajaran atau hanya matanya saja yang melihat tapi pikiran mereka kemana-mana.

Sasuke tampak fokus mengikuti pelajaran Orochimaru, dia mencatat semua yang Gurunya sampaikan. Pelajaran matematika adalah favoritnya dan Orochimaru adalah Guru Favoritnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti mencatat, matanya menoleh kesamping. Memandangi bangku di sebelahnya yang tampak kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
